Mis pokémon
by Cata-Chan1
Summary: Una entrenadora que ya lleva un largo tiempo de experiencia a sus quince años decide ir en un viaje a Kanto junto a su equipo. Las aventuras no serán de esta chica sino que de su extraño equipo pokémon que cada día se meten en extrañas aventuras. "-A veces pienso que deberían estar más tiempo en sus pokeball." Capitulo cuatro: Lopunny ¿Quién es ese pokémon? ¿Kirlia y Lilligant?
1. Blaziken

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece porque si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo fanfics en esta página.**

**Blaziken**

Esta es la historia de una joven entrenadora pokémon de quince años que ya lleva bastante tiempo en su aventura con el objetivo de encontrar a alguien muy especial para ella y demostrarle lo fuerte que es su equipo pokémon.

En este equipo podemos ver a cinco pokémon que han sido cuidados con mucho amor y esfuerzo: Una Salamance, un Absol, una Lopunny, un Lucario y el pokémon protagonista de la historia de hoy, el inicial de esta chica y el que lleva más tiempo: Blaziken.

Para dar más detalles de esta historia diremos que no hablaremos mucho de esta chica sino que de sus pokémon.

Ella y su equipo de amigos iban caminando hacia ciudad Calagua de la región de Hoenn, tomarían el barco con destino a Johto y luego irían en tren a Kanto.

Cuando al fin llegaron sin inconvenientes a la ciudad Calagua fueron a buscar alojamiento ya que se irían en cuatro días más.

En la casa de alojamiento la chica soltó a todos sus pokémon y luego de dejarlos comiendo se fue con Absol a entrenar un poco.

-¡Hum! –Dijo la Lopunny estirándose –Que rico estuvo la comida, tenía tanta hambre, ya no aguantaba mucho más –se sobó el estomago mientras se tiraba sobra la cama de la habitación de su entrenadora de espalda.

-Por comer tanto ya no parecerás Lopunny sino que una Miltank –Dijo el Lucario de forma burlona.

-¡No seas tonto! ¡No parezco una Miltank! –Gritó enojada Lopunny.

-Sí, pareces Miltank embarazada –Dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Eres el Lucario más idiota que he visto ¿Dónde quedó la actitud seria y reservada que los caracteriza?

-En tu estómago.

Lopunny y Lucario comenzaron a perseguirse por la habitación mientras el Blaziken suspiraba por milésima vez desde que los conocía. No paraban de pelear y ya estaba bastante aburrido de todo eso.

-¡Suelta mi oreja! Es delicada.

-¡Entonces tu suelta mi cola!

Blaziken también era como sus amigos, era bastante juguetón e inquieto pero ese día se sentía algo triste. En una situación como esa en otro momento hubiera terminado con una llamarada y unas risas descontroladas de parte de Blaziken al ver a sus compañeros chamuscados.

Salamance quién dormía afuera metió la cabeza por la ventana de la habitación al escuchar el bullicio.

-¿Sucede algo Blaziken? –Preguntó preocupada.

-No es nada, creo que estoy algo cansado.

Lopunny y Lucario dejaron de pelear y lo miraron preocupados.

-Disculpa ¿Te enojamos? –Preguntó Lucario.

-No, solo es eso cansancio, pero gracias por preguntar.

El Blaziken se levantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación comenzando a salir por ella.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó preocupada Lopunny.

-Voy a ver a Liz –Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

Los tres pokémon se miraron los unos a los otros sin entender la actitud de su compañero y el porqué no había destruido media habitación con una llamarada como solía hacerlo, hasta que de pronto Lopunny saltó feliz.

-Está enamorado ¡el gran jefazo está enamorado! –Gritó riendo.

-No seas tonta si estuviera enamorado hubiera actuado diferente –Dijo Lucario.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó curiosa Lopunny.

-Pues en vez de ir a ver a la jefa hubiera ido a ver a aquella chica con una flor en su mano –Dijo Slamance ilusionada.

-No, eso es cosa de chicas, él hubiera ido a golpear al novio de aquella chica.

Las dos pokémon hembras pusieron cara neutral y se miraron entre sí mientras que Lucario mantenía una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados tal vez imaginando a su poderoso amigo chamuscando a algún pokémon inocente.

-Solo espero que sea un zigzagon –Dijo riendo.

Blaziken caminaba por las calles de Calagua con la mirada gacha, algunas personas que lo miraban se extrañaban que un pokémon tan enorme estuviera fuera de su pokeball.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que escuchó tras la puerta cuando sus compañeros creyeron que se fue y pensó seriamente en que lo que decían era más o menos cierto.

Él desde que era un pequeño Torchic quería un entrenador que lo hiciera fuerte y poderoso un gran Blaziken y ahora que ya lo es, siente que le falta algo. Tiene un gran sentimiento de tener una hermosa compañera y un pequeño polluelo a quien criar y hacerlo tan fuerte como él lo es y hasta superarlo, ese era su sueño, pero se dio cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba y no encontraba a la chica que tanto esperaba, solo estaban sus amigas y su entrenadora, pero solo eran eso, amigas y entrenadora.

Ya estaba cerca de donde su entrenadora estaba con Absol cuando una llamarada pasó junto a su brazo quemando la punta de unas cuantas plumas.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Gritó sobresaltado.

Su entrenadora, Liz, lo había escuchado y volteó a verlo.

-Blaziken, ven aquí –Gritó levantando su mano en saludo.

Blaziken corrió hacia ella y notó que estaba en un combate su Absol contra una Blaziken de un chico con cara de idiota según nuestro protagonista.

-Bueno Marco, este es mi Blaziken –Dijo Liz.

-Se ve fuerte –Contestó el tal Marco.

-Lo es –Respondió confiada.

La pelea continuaba y el Absol de Liz ya estaba por vencer a la Blaziken, dio una última cuchillada y la Blaziken no pudo más y cayó desfallecida.

-¡Oh no! Vuelve aquí Mel.

-Oye tu Blaziken está terriblemente entrenada –Dijo con horror Liz –Le duele disparar su propia llamarada y no aguantó dos minutos la batalla.

-Sí, Lo sé, yo no sabía cómo entrenarla y pues… -Marco estaba muy avergonzado y no sabía cómo responder.

-¿Cómo has podido llevarla a Blaziken así? –Liz estaba increíblemente indignada.

-Ya está bien, no tienes que pasarte, ella derrotaba wurmples y silcoon además cascoon.

Liz y su Blaziken se taparon la boca para no soltar la carcajada y tuvieron que inhalar y exhalar varias veces antes de volver a abrir la boca. Si dicen que los pokémon se parecen a sus entrenadores, todo el equipo de Liz era idéntico a ella.

-Hum… Oye Liz, tengo una idea ¿Porqué no me ayudas a entrenar a Mel mientras aún estás aquí? –Preguntó alegre Marco.

-No lo sé, aún tengo que entrenar a Absol –Dijo mirando a su amigo mientras este le devolvía la mirada.

-Podríamos entrenar con él y tu Blaziken, ya que lo has entrenado tan bien como presumes –Dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-Está bien, te ayudaré, pero ya es tarde así que mañana luego de comer comenzamos en este mismo lugar –Dijo Liz retirándose con Blaziken detrás de ella.

Cuando ya se habían alejado no aguantaron y comenzaron a reír sin parar.

-¿Escuchaste? ¡La entrenaba con wurmple y silcoon! ¡Si me hubiera dicho luego que con Mgikarp de lago me hubiera tirado al piso a reír!

Blaziken también reía pero al contestar lo que Liz le decía ella solo escuchaba gruñidos.

-Si eso mismo –Contestó ella riendo.

Al llegar al lugar de hospedaje se encontraron con Lopunny durmiendo en el piso quejándose entre sueños mientras que Lucario dormía en la cama de Liz mordiendo una de las orejas de Lopunny, por la ventana colgaba la cabeza de Salamance quién no le importaba la incómoda posición en la que estaba. Liz y Blaziken al verlos rieron, eran como padre y madre, Liz guardó a todos en su pokeball y luego a Blaziken.

Al día siguiente todos estaban almorzando y al terminar caminaron hasta el lugar que Liz y Marco habían acordado, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que ya los estaban esperando.

-Esa Blaziken parece de casa, no de pelea -comentó Lopunny a Salamance- Parece que jamás peleó en su vida.

Liz se quedó con Blaziken, Marco y Mel, mientras que los demás los veían.

-Yo creí que estos días me entrenaría a mí –murmuró frustrado Absol.

-No te preocupes, no creo que le tome mucho tiempo –Dijo Lucario junto a él sentado.

El tiempo pasaba más todos los esfuerzos de Liz y Blaziken parecían en vano por lo que ella terminó por rendirse.

-Blaziken tu continúa con ellos dos mientras yo voy a entrenar con Absol.

Absol al oírla se levantó en cuatro patas y caminó a su lado mientras que Liz le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Hay que rico –Dijo Absol cerrando los ojos y disfrutando las caricias.

Lucario, Lopunny y Salamance se fueron junto a ellos.

-¿No me ayudarán? –Preguntó enojado Blaziken.

-Perdón Blaze –Dijo Lopunny –Pero dijo que "Blaziken se quedara con ese desastre" Nosotros no tenemos que ver en eso.

-La orejona tiene razón –Concordó Lucario señalándola.

-Perdón –Dijo Salamance tomando vuelo.

-¡Cobardes! –Gritó Blaziken pero ellos solo se hicieron los sordos y se fueron.

Blaziken miró al frente y vio a la Blaziken que lo miraba con ojos ilusionados. El suspiró y se dedicó a pensar como entrenarla, el problema era que en vez de estar pensando en su futuro de tener una familia tenía que estar mirando la cara de una hermosa pero débil.

De pronto notó que la Blaziken le guiñaba el ojo y se puso más rojo si era posible.

-e-eh, y-yo… -Estaba increíblemente nervioso y no sabía qué hacer o decir.

Pasado el día y cuando Liz y los demás volvieron se dieron cuenta que Blaziken tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en su cara.

-Págame –Le dijo Absol a Lucario el cual sacó sus pokecubos y poffins favoritos y se los dio a Absol.

-¿Cómo supiste que esto pasaría? –Preguntó enojado Lucario.

-No por nada soy el pokémon catástrofe -Contestó sonriente Absol.

Liz acercó confusa a su Blaziken y trató de llamar su atención pero este solo seguía con la mirada a Mel quién también lo miraba de forma coqueta.

-Oye, Blaziken, Blaziken, Blaziken, oye oye oye, mírame Blaziken oye –Liz le decía a Blaziken eso mientras le pinchaba el brazo de forma insistente con un dedo.

Mel se le acercó a Blaziken y le dijo algo al oído que para Liz solo fueron gruñidos pero para Blaziken significó mucho más.

-¿Qué le dijo Lopunny? –Preguntó Absol.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? ¿Solo por mis orejas largas?

-Pues, si.

-Eso es ofensivo, no solo son largas, también son lindas –Dijo arreglándoselas con cuidado.

-¿Escuchaste? –Preguntó Absol.

-Sí, le dijo que se vieran esta noche –Dijo volviendo a arreglar sus orejas.

Todos sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, compartiendo ideas sobre el posible noviazgo de su papá gallo con la pollita.

-Yo no creo que eso sea posible –Dijo Lucario mirando a la pareja y como Liz aún trataba de llamarle la atención a Blaziken.

-¿Porqué? –Preguntó Salamance.

-Ella no me da buena espina, su aura no me da confianza en nada.

Todos voltearon de nuevo a ver a la Blaziken, era bonita y parecía buena pero si Lucario decía algo como eso y tan serio no podía ser nada bueno y menos si se trataba de su ingenuo y buen amigo Blaziken.

Ya en la noche estaban Liz y su equipo reunido frente a una fogata.

-Bien chicos, lamento decirles que gasté el dinero del hospedaje en peluches de pokémon y pues nos echaron, pero no importa, nosotros podemos acampar aquí afuera –Dijo alegre Liz.

Todos sus pokémon la miraron un tanto preocupados pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, sabían cómo era ella.

-Y pues compré peluches de todos ustedes, excepto de Lucario, ya no quedaban –Lucario la miró frustrado –Pero en su lugar compré uno de Zigzagoon –Lucario se enojó aún más.

Blaziken ya estaba bastante impaciente y se levantó de golpe comenzando a gruñir nervioso a lo que Liz no entendía nada de nada.

Luego de media hora más perdida explicándole a Liz (Todo el grupo axcepto Lucario explicándole a Liz) Ella dejó que Blaziken se fuera a juntar con Melisa.

Blaziken comenzó a correr y cuando ya estaba adentrado en el bosque fue detenido por Lucario.

-No sigas avanzando –Le dijo poniendo una mano frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó impaciente.

-Esa Blaziken Melisa no me da confianza, no debes ir, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, no deberías emocionarte tanto por alguien que conoces de un día.

-Déjame, yo quiero ir, no es momento de tus bromas –Dijo frustrado.

-No es broma, te lo digo muy en serio, no debes ir.

Lucario se paró firme frente a Blaziken y este no tuvo más opción que ponerse en guardia, sus sueños se cumplían y no iba a dejar que un Lucario atrevido se lo fuese a impedir.

-Si quieres pelear lo haré, pero cuando te des cuenta de la realidad no digas que no te advertí –Lucario se puso igualmente en guardia.

Lucario sabía que estaba claramente en desventaja pero no se iba a rendir. Comenzó una batalla que iba creciendo a cada momento y parecía que no iba a parar hasta que uno de los dos se debilitara.

-¡Entiende Blaziken! Hay miles de Blaziken como Mel, escoge una que no tenga esa extraña presencia.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y Lucario ya estaba muy cansado y débil por lo que no podría evitar la enorme llamarada que Blaziken estaba cargando para él. Justo cuando se la lanzó se escuchó un grito más femenino.

En el momento en que le iba a llegar el ataque a Lucario se desvió completamente ya que Lopunny se atravesó y usó protección lo que dio por terminada la batalla.

-Blaziken –Dijo Lopunny triste.

El solo se volteó y se fue mientras Lopunny se llevaba a Lucario al campamento de Liz.

Blaziken no dudó en lo que le dijo Lucario y mientras avanzaba por el bosque lo pensó bastante.

Al llegar cerca de la Blaziken notó que sobre un árbol lo esperaba el entrenador de Mel con una extraña pokeball, al parecer no había visto al Blaziken por lo que este retrocedió y se escondió, esperó pacientemente hasta que ya muy entrada la noche el entrenador de Mel bajó del árbol y se acercó a ella.

-Ese Blaziken no va a llegar, así no lo podré capturar –Dijo enojado a Mel.

-No puedo creer que no venga ¿Acaso no le gusto? –Dijo Mel más indignada que triste.

-Mel, querida sabes que no te entiendo cuando gruñes.

Blaziken se alejó del lugar y llegó a un claro en donde no había nadie y se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de ver, sacando sus conclusiones hasta que sintió una presencia y se volteó rápidamente hasta encontrar una figura blanca que se ocultaba tras un árbol.

-Ya te vi, no hay donde esconderse –Dijo Blaziken encendiendo sus manos en llamas.

-n-no ataque, por favor, no me ataque –La blanca figura salió detrás de un árbol y se pudo apreciar una Gardevoir.

-¿Qué haces espiándome? –Preguntó enojado el Blaziken.

-Y-yo no te espiaba, en serio, yo solo sentí tu confusión y pues, creí que necesitabas ayuda, ya que estás en este bosque solo y…

-Ya entendí, estabas preocupada, no te pongas nerviosa no te voy a chamuscar –Respondió sencillamente Blaziken.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó preocupada.

Blaziken la miró un momento y suspiró pesadamente, debía encontrar otro punto de vista para su problema y no necesitaba los comentarios de Lucario golpeado y enojado.

Le contó todo a la Gardevoir pues sentía que podía confiar en ella, además de que todas las Gardevoir desprendían un aura de tranquilidad que no tenías que ser Lucario para sentirla.

Luego de contar toda la historia y ella la escuchó atentamente meditando en silencio se preparó para dar su propia opinión.

-Bueno Blaziken, déjeme decirle que en realidad ellos no son confiables pues roban pokémon ajenos para venderlos en el mercado negro, ya que ya están entrenados y ya son fuertes los venden más caros, en especial si son raros.

Blaziken no podía creer lo que aquella Gardevoir le decía y quería creer que no era cierto.

-Sé que es increíble, pero por favor créame, yo fui robada también, alejada de mi entrenador y fue por ellos mismos.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser ¿Logró escapar o que sucedió?

-Para mi mala suerte fui vendida en el mercado negro y comprada por un hombre que no tenía muy buenas intenciones conmigo si sabe a lo que me refiero, por suerte logré huir antes de que me hiciera cualquier cosa y cuando fui a buscar a mi entrenador descubrí que había muerto al tratar de investigar a esos hombres –Gardevoir tenía los ojos llorosos e intentaba evitarlo –Lo mataron ya que había descifrado donde se realizaban las acciones de aquella banda delictual.

-Lo siento mucho –Dijo Blaziken con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, él ayudó a liberar a muchos pokémon según lo que escuché y me había dejado una carta que fue publicada en un periódico, hubiera deseado leerla de su mano pero no fue posible.

-¿Qué decía aquella carta? –Preguntó Blaziken tratando de no sonar muy curioso.

-Que si le pasaba alguna cosa no era por mi culpa sino que era por mi bien y que no me preocupara él nunca me abandonaría y que no descansaría hasta verme sana y salva y pues yo… Vine hasta aquí a buscar a esa persona que me alejó de mi entrenador para siempre y tratando de advertir a los demás pokémon –Dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a meter tras las rejas a aquellas personas que te han hecho esto –Las llamas de Blaziken comenzaron a arder más que nunca y se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó asombrada.

-Aunque lo intentaran jamás podrían atraparme y alejarme de mi mejor amiga.

Blaziken caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraría con Mel seguido por la Gardevoir.

-¿Tu entrenador te puso nombre? –Preguntó Blaziken.

-Sí, soy Dalia –Contestó ella confusa.

-Dalia, ve a buscar a mi entrenadora está en un campamento, probablemente a esta hora esté cepillando las orejas de una Lopunny.

Dalia un poco preocupada siguió las órdenes de Blaziken y corrió en busca de aquel campamento.

Blaziken estaba furioso, porque lo engañaran de esa manera, porque creyeron que era idiota (aunque eso cualquiera) pero más que nada por lo que había escuchado de Dalia.

Al llegar entrenador y pokémon se estaban yendo pero fueron detenidos por una llamarada.

-¡Blaziken! ¡Viniste! Aunque algo tarde ¿No crees? –Dijo Melisa haciéndole gestos a su entrenador para que se fuera.

-Vamos a tener ahora una pelea y no te hagas la tonta, sé lo que son tu entrenador y tú.

Blaziken expulsaba pequeñas pero feroces llamas por la boca.

-Y-yo no puedo pelear –Dijo nerviosa.

-Debiste aprender.

Melisa comenzó a correr hacia su entrenador y este no entendía lo que trataba de decirle pero al ver al enorme Blaziken con una furiosa mirada y llamaradas saliendo de su boca concordó con su Blaziken que debían correr o hacer algo.

Marco sacó de una pokeball un Nidoking sin saber que escoger pero este no le hacía el más mínimo caso, seguramente era robado, pensó Blaziken.

Blaziken ignoró al Nidoking y se encargó de destruir la pokeball que aún estaba en la mano de Marco y corriendo hacia el aterrado ladrón pateó su mano a cual soltó la pokeball y dejó a un chico muy adolorido. Corrió a la esfera y de una patada ígnea la destrozó.

-¡N-No! –Gritó aterrdo Marco.

El Nidoking y Blaziken se miraron entre si y corrieron hacia entrenador y pokémon hasta atraparlos, el Nidoking tenía a Mel y el Blaziken tomó del cuello de la camisa al entrenador y lo elevó moviéndolo de un lado a otro hasta que todas las pokeball que traía cayeron al piso y liberaron a un enorme grupo de todo tipo de pokémon fuertes y raros.

-M-Mi mercancía –El humano no podía creer que todo se terminaría así, había visto a un pokémon y a una entrenadora muy ingenuos pero todo le salió al revés, él había sido el ingenuo.

Los pokémon liberados comenzaron a destruir las extrañas pokéball que atrapaban a pokémon de entrenadores que se suponían ya tenían en pokeball.

Cada pokémon se quedó junto a Blaziken y todos preguntaban sobre sus entrenadores, habían algunos pokémon que solo eran unos cachorros y les sería muy difícil encontrar a sus entrenadores pero los pokémon más fuertes y grandes se comprometieron a ayudarlos a encontrar a sus entrenadores.

Para cuando Liz y Dalia habían llegado vieron un montón de pokémon de todo tipo junto a un asustado y lloroso ladrón y a una mucho más aterrada Blaziken.

Horas más tarde estaban en la comisaría y la noticia del Blaziken que atrapó a pokémon traficante se extendió por todas partes. También se había colocado la lista de os pokémon que se encontraban desaparecidos y ahora tenían en sus manos.

Cuando ya se iban a ir de la comisaria Lucario se acercó a Blaziken.

-Yo tenía razón ¿No es así? –Dijo con una sonrisa Lucario.

-Sí, lo siento mucho –Dijo apenado el Blaziken.

-Por todas las bayas safre que tengo que comer me debes más que una disculpa –Dijo Lucario fingiendo molestia.

-En serio lo siento.

-Debes hacerme caso cuando te digo que un aura me da mala espina, ya te había pasado con Cherry y con Tamara, Anaís, Mary, Samanta, Michelle…

-Ya entendí –Dijo avergonzado el Blaziken.

-Pero sabes ¿Quién tiene una linda aura? –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo? –Dijo Lopunny atravensándose.

-¡No! ¡Tú tienes aura de una malvada Miltank!

-¡Y tu de Zigzagoon aliento de perro!

-¡Retráctate y vete orejona!

Lopunny se fue a hablar con Dalia mientras que Lucario intentaba terminar su frase inconclusa.

-Dalia tiene un aura hermosa, creo que hasta tú la sentiste.

-Sí, también lo creo -dijo feliz Blaziken.

-Damas y caballeros del equipo de Liz –Gritó… Liz –Tenemos a una nueva integrante si esta lo acepta ¿Qué dices Dalia?

Dalia se sorprendió por la propuesta y por la forma en la que fue hecha y con algo de sorpresa usó su telepatía.

-ah yo pues…

-¡Vamos no seas tímida! –Le animó Lopunny.

-Me encantaría –Respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Desde entonces la pobre y tierna Dalia se metió en extrañas aventuras que más que disgustarle le agradaron con sus nuevos amigos y nueva entrenadora quién aún continuaba su viaje a Kanto.

Fin y continuará, tal vez.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, es mi primera vez escribiendo en esta sección de Fanfiction y espero que me vaya bien y les agrade, responderé reviews y bueno, sin más que decir me despido y espero hayan disfrutado este Fanfic tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo :3**


	2. Absol

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece pues si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo fics en esta página.**

**Absol**

Era un día brillante en ciudad Calagua y la entrenadora Liz le cepillaba el pelo a su Gardevoir Dalia que con cada cepillada parecía que su pelo brillaba más.

-Te cuidas el cabello más que yo, Dalia –Comentó Liz maravillada.

Mientras Liz y Dalia hacían lo suyo, el resto del equipo de Liz estaba sentado en el fresco césped a la entrada de ciudad Calagua que se veía más tierno y fresco que nunca.

-Liz se toma su tiempo –Dijo Blaziken apoyado en el tronco de un árbol junto a Lucario quién se apoyaba en el mismo árbol –Se preocupa igual que con las orejas de Lopunny.

-La diferencia que a Dalia si le luce que la peinen –Dijo Lucario riéndose.

Lopunny iba a discutir cuando Absol se levantó de su lado y comenzó a correr entre los árboles dando vueltas y saltos.

Sus compañeros lo miraban confusos por su reacción pero no dijeron nada, solo esperaron a ver qué pasaba hasta que de pronto entre salto y salto Absol cayó y se golpeó contra el piso lanzando un aullido lastimero.

Inmediatamente Liz se levantó y corrió hacia él para ver que le pasó y con cuidado levantó le cabeza del Absol y la apoyó en sus piernas acariciándola con cuidado.

-Absol ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó preocupada Liz.

Absol solo emitió otro aullido inentendible para sus demás compañeros pokémon.

Todos habían rodeado a Absol y a Liz preguntándole a Absol que le había pasado sin embargo él no contestaba.

Absol volvió a levantarse y volvió a actuar de forma extraña, estaba muy agitado y no contestaba a lo que le preguntaban, comenzó a olfatear el aire y corrió velozmente gruñendo al aire.

Iba a correr nuevamente hasta que Salamence se interpuso con una expresión que demandaba una explicación para el comportamiento del Absol que se veía tan inquieto.

-Creo que… -Volvió a olfatear al aire pero se sorprendió al no percibir ningún olor desconocido más de algunos pokémon de la zona –Nada, yo solo creí oler algo.

-Pues parece que fue serio pues desconcertaste a todos aquí –Habló Salamence preocupada.

-No te preocupes, no me volverá a pasar –Respondió con un tono un poco dobresaltado.

Liz corrió hacia Absol y le acarició la cabeza haciéndole preguntas sobre que la había pasado y este en respuesta solo negaba con la cabeza y de vez en cuando le lamía la cara tratando de tranquilizarla pero para Liz eso no era una respuesta convincente.

Ya entrada la noche Liz dejó a sus pokémon dormir fuera de la pokeball pues a ella y a sus pokémon les gustaba más así. Todos descansaban en la carpa de Liz excepto Salamence ya que era demasiado grande por lo que dormía afuera con una manta y sobre una cómoda cama echa de hojas.

Absol generalmente dormía abrazado a Liz ya que tenía el pelaje más suave y eso la relajaba y la hacía dormir más rápidamente, pero en esta ocasión era Lopunny quien la acompañaba como un peluche pues Absol estaba sentado fuera de la carpa mirando hacia la oscuridad con sus intensos ojos rojos pensando en el olor que había sentido por la tarde, aún lo recordaba como si lo tuviera bajo la nariz.

El pokémon catástrofe se levantó en sus cuatro patas y comenzó a recorrer lentamente el bosque fuera de ciudad Calagua, mañana en la noche se irían por lo que quería verlo por última vez antes de salir nuevamente de su región natal.

Se detuvo un momento junto a un lago y miró su reflejo en el agua apreciando su figura hasta que vio una sombra detrás del reflejo e igualmente la sintió detrás suyo. Al voltearse no vio a nadie por lo que se sentó nuevamente negando con la cabeza hasta que miró nuevamente al frente y notó una figura que se acercaba, era casi completamente negra con algunos detalles en rojo y en morado.

Absol sentía que ya sabía quién era pero esperaba estar equivocado. Desgraciadamente para él aquella figura estuvo frente a él y coincidía perfectamente, era quien Absol creía que era.

-Hola Absol, querido ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo la Mismagius con una sonrisa.

-Hola Mismagius, estoy muy bien, gracias ¿Vienes a arruinar lo feliz que estuve sin ustedes? –Dijo enojado Absol al final.

-Me, sorprende que me hables así, yo solo vine a saber cómo estabas, ya que, como sabes, eres parte del equipo "Sombras" a menos que lo hayas olvidado ¿O me equivoco? –Preguntó ocultando su sonrisa con sus manos.

-Ah bueno, yo recuerdo a una Mismagius, un Weavile y una Mightyena golpeándome y robando mis ganancias para luego dejarme tirado a mi suerte en un bosque en la noche –Contestó furioso Absol.

-Hay cariño, no debes enojarte con nosotros, recuerda que tú fuiste quien quería arriesgar nuestro pellejo por un Butterfree que no tenía oportunidad de sobrevivir –Mismagius solo hablaba con desprecio y miraba de forma altiva a Absol.

-Pero cuando lo salvé ¿Por qué me abandonaron? ¿Por qué me dejaron solo y luego me hirieron de esa forma? –Absol estaba increíblemente dolido pero no quería demostrarlo.

-Hay cariño, no debes pensar en el pasado, hoy vengo a hacerte una propuesta –Mismagius sonrió tapando nuevamente su boca.

-No quiero nada de ti o de tu equipo –Absol le dio la espalda y se alejó a paso calmado pero firme.

-¿No nos ayudarías a salvar a un pokémon en un serio peligro? –Preguntó aún riendo y con sus manos en su boca.

-¿De quién me hablas? –Preguntó preocupado Absol.

-Es un pequeño que me parece que conociste, era un cachorro de eevee, aunque era todo un joven la última vez que en la aldea se supo de él –Mismagius miró con seriedad a Absol el cual volteó inmediatamente.

-¿Me hablas del mismo cachorro de Eevee con el que jugaba? –Preguntó muy preocupado Absol.

-¿Nos ayudarás o no? –Preguntó Mismagius.

-¿Qué quieren de mi?

Mismagius solo sonrió cuando se comenzó a ir con Absol detrás de ella.

A la mañana siguiente el equipo de Liz estaba dormido hasta que el primero en despertar fue Lucario quien vio a todo el mundo dormido y repasó con la mirada a cada uno hasta que notó rápidamente que alguien faltaba y trató de buscar su aura pero no estaba en ninguno de los alrededores.

Lucario comenzó a buscar y despertó a Blaziken en su frenética búsqueda.

-¿Qué pasa Lucario? –Preguntó exaltado Blaziken.

-¿Dónde está Absol?

-No lo sé –Contestó Blaziken al notar que faltaba su compañero y comenzó a buscar junto a Lucario.

Blaziken salió y despertó a Salamence explicándole la situación.

-Absol tiene las patas muy suaves –Explicó Salamence –Cuando él se mueve no se siente un solo paso, es como una sombra, por lo que será muy difícil encontrarlo.

Salamence tomó vuelo y comenzó a buscarlo por aire mientras Blaziken y Lucario lo buscaron por tierra sin despertar a las otras tres chicas que aún dormían en la carpa.

Luego de unos minutos Dalia despertó y se dio cuenta de que faltaban todos los del equipo excepto Lopunny a quien despertó inmediatamente.

Al despertar a Lopunny despertó a Liz, las tres comenzaron a buscar rápidamente a sus compañeros.

Aunque todos estuvieron cuatro horas buscando a Absol no lo encontraron por ningún lado. Salamence volvió exhausta de tanto buscar pero regresó sin novedades lo que dejó triste a todo el equipo en especial a Liz quién buscaba en todos lados junto a Dalia que no se alejaba de ella.

Mientras tanto Absol se había reunido con su antiguo equipo de rescate los cuales o recibieron de forma muy cálida para su gusto.

-No quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí así que necesito que me digan rápidamente que clase de misión debemos hacer para encontrar a Eevee –Habló rápidamente Absol.

-Migthyena, la carta –Ordenó Mismagius y la tipo siniestro se la entregó –Toma querido, esta es la carta que se colocó en mensajeros Pelipper –Contestó con una sonrisa.

Absol la leyó pacientemente y con mucha atención y al terminar de leerla se la devolvió a Mismagius.

-Supongo que estás tan interesada en esta misión por la recompensa –Más que preguntar lo dijo como un hecho.

-A ti no se te escapa nada ¿Verdad? Déjame decirte que veinte mil Pokes ni se dan todos los días –Respondió riendo Weavile.

-¿Para qué me necesitan? –Preguntó confuso Absol.

-El pokémon que tiene a Eevee es un tipo fantasma y un hueso duro de roer, todos sabemos que siempre fuiste el más fuerte y más valiente, como eres tipo siniestro estás en ventaja contra él –Volvió a responder riendo Mismagius.

-¿Por qué no va Migthyena o Weavile? Ellos también son tipo siniestro –Respondió mirando a los ojos a Mismagius.

-nosotros no somos tan fuertes como tú, además, has tenido a tu entrenadora ¿no es así? Probablemente ahora eres mucho más fuerte que antes –Contestó Weavile en lugar de Mismagius.

-Está bien, pero debemos ir ahora porque mi entrenadora debe estar buscándome y hoy me iré de Hoenn.

-Calma, estoy segura que tu entrenadora puede estar sin su cachorrito unas horas –Dijo Migthyena riendo.

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de la misión mientras veían al pasar a un montón de pokémon heridos que cuando Absol preguntó que les había pasado, Mismagius le había contestado con simpleza: Trataron de hacer tu misión.

Cuando llegaron al sitio de la misión se encontraron que era un lugar sumamente desolado que constaba de una cueva y un enorme espacio abierto. Al entrar en la cueva vieron a un joven jolteon que estaba mal herido y tirado en la cueva con una roca sobre su pata trasera del lado derecho.

Absol inmediatamente corrió hacia él y le habló a lo que el Jolteon solo pudo mirarlo un poco y moverse con un brillo en su mirar que demostraba el haber reconocido al Absol.

-Amigo, volviste, ten cuidado con él –Pudo decir a penas el Jolteon pues ya no le quedaban fuerzas para hablar.

Absol no le contestó y rápidamente comenzó a empujar la roca mientras los demás del equipo se le unían.

-¿Por qué no destrozamos la roca con un híper rayo? –Preguntó MIgthyena quién seguía empujando.

-Podríamos por accidente hacer más peso sobre la roca y destrozar la pata de Jolteon o fallar y destrozar la pata de Jolteon –Contestó Absol.

Luego de un rato lograron mover la roca y liberar a Jolteon, desgraciadamente cuando se devolvían una sombra enorme se le interpuso y al mirar hacia arriba notaron a un Drifblim que los miraba furioso.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! ¿No ven que liberan al dueño de los rayos que tanto me molestan y que cuando chocan conmigo me dejan atontado? –Preguntó con ira Drifblim.

-N-No fui yo –Dijo a penas Jolteon.

-¡Silencio! ¡Nadie libera a mis prisioneros!

Drifblim tomó posición de batalla al igual que Absol mientras Mismagius, Weavile y Migthyena intentaban sacar con rapidez al herido Jolteon.

Drifblim notó lo que la otra parte del equipo intentaba hacer por lo que iba a lanzarles una bola sombra pero fue detenido por un increíble mordisco de Absol quien inmediatamente aprovechó para usar triturar.

El Drifblim gritó con un intenso dolor y se movió de lado a lado tratando de quitarse al Absol de encima pero entre más se movía era atrapado con más fuerza entre los dientes y las garras del Absol.

Mientras Drifblim y Absol peleaban el equipo "Sombras" Ya había salido de la cueva y corría hacia la aldea con Jolteon en el lomo de MIgthyena.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlo? –Preguntó Weavile.

-¿Quieres pelear contra ese furioso Drifblim? –Weavile negó enérgicamente por lo que siguieron corriendo.

Drifblim furioso se lanzó con todo su cuerpo, fuerza y peso contra la pared para intentar aplastar a Absol pero este había saltado haciendo que el pokémon fantasma se golpeara solo y dejándolo atontado lo que inmediatamente fue aprovechado para volver a atacar usando triturar.

Luego de un rato el Drfblim estaba muy cansado y sin ganas de seguir luchando por lo que Absol se retiró rápidamente a la aldea. Al llegar se topó con su equipo que estaba recibiendo la recompensa por parte de Jolteon el cual estaba increíblemente feliz de ver a Absol nuevamente.

-¡Absol! Tanto tiempo –Dijo alegre.

-Sí, demasiado –Contestó Absol nervioso mirando como el cielo se oscurecía.

-¿Quieres quedarte a celebrar mi vuelta a casa y la tuya? –Preguntó animado Jolteon.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, tengo una entrenadora que me espera –Absol estaba por irse cuando Jolteon tomó un raro collar y se lo entregaba a Absol.

-Toma, sé que ya te vas, pero quiero darte esta campana concha, es muy rara por aquí y hace que cada vez que te ataquen no te sientas tan mal o tan cansado –Jolteon se la colocó en el cuello y luego lo miró –Te queda perfecta, a tu entrenadora la encantará, como no vas a volver, los Pokes no te servirían de nada –Jolteon sonrió con algo de tristeza y nostalgia.

Absol se despidió rápido pero de corazón y se fue muy alegre de por lo menos tener esta vez algo para recordar a su amigo Jolteon.

Mientras se iba los pokémon de su antiguo equipo lo quedaron observando.

-¿Viste eso? –Preguntó Migthyena.

-Claro que si –Contestó Weavile –Un raro objeto de increíbles poderes por el que seguramente pagarán mucho.

-Hay que ir a despedirnos de nuestro amigo Absol –Mismagius sonrió de forma siniestra y comenzó a andar con Weavile y Migthyena riendo tras ella.

Absol buscó el olor de su entrenadora y cuando ya estaba muy cerca fue atacado por un híper rayo que lo lanzó contra un árbol del bosque, haciendo que aullara de dolor. Al reincorporarse notó que había sido atacado por Migthyena y que su antiguo equipo estaba junto a ella.

-Con más cuidado la próxima vez –Le dijo Mismagius a Migthyena –No queremos que ese objeto tan raro se rompa.

Weavile corrió hacía Absol y comenzó a tratar de asestarle un arañaso con sus enormes garras de un lado mientras del otro estaba Migthyena tratando de morderlo por lo que estaba totalmente acorralado.

De pronto frente a él apareció Mismagius quien se acercó hasta él y tocó el collar con una mano para luego tratar de sacarlo mientras Absol trató de morderla para detenerla pero fue mordido un el cuello por Migthyena y arañado de un costado por Weavile.

Mismagius le iba sacando el collar cuando una enorme llamarada azul la lanzó muy lejos hasta que logró ponerse a flotar de forma estable como antes.

Al mirar hacia donde salió esa flama azul se dieron cuenta de que no había sido una llamarada sino que era un "dragoaliento" por parte de la Salamence de Liz.

Estaban Liz, Salamence y Dalia frente al antiguo equipo de Absol mirando de forma retadora. Migthyena y Weavile habían dejado de atacar a Absol de la impresión por lo que este comenzó a defenderse junto a Salamence quien usaba sus feroces ataques.

Dalia no atacaba pues sus ataques nos afectaban a ninguno de aquellos pokémon, solo se dedicaba a mirar con cuidado y en una de sus observaciones notó que la Mismagius huía con el collar que le había arrancado del cuello a Absol por lo que salió tras ella mientras Liz les decía a Absol y a Salamence que debían hacer.

Mismagius huía con una sonrisa pero se detuvo cuando frente a ella apareció Dalia impidiéndole seguir adelante. De la impresión Mismagius había retrocedido pero al notar que clase de pokémon era se comenzó a reír.

-Vaya, eres bastante valiente para acercarte de esa forma a una tipo fantasma, ahora sal de mi camino si no quieres que con un solo ataque te deje internada en el centro pokémon –Mismagius no paraba de reír.

-Más bien tú deberías tener cuidado, si lastimas a alguien de este equipo es casi imposible de que salgas bien de esta –Dijo con una increíble calma Dalia lo que en un momento desconcertó a Mismagius.

-Eres o muy valiente o muy tonta –Mismagius comenzó a cargar un enorme ataque lo cual asustó mucho a Dalia y la hizo retroceder un poco.

Cuando el ataque fue lanzado fue desviado por una llamarada y entre el fuego apareció un enorme Blaziken con una expresión desafiante y aterradora.

-No te metas con mis amigos –Dijo de forma fría antes de atacar a Mismagius hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Cuando Mismagius ya ni podía continuar Blaziken aprovechó para mirar hacia arriba y decirle disimuladamente a Lucario quien estaba sobre un árbol: ¨ ¿Llegué a tiempo?¨. A lo que el pokémon asintió y levantó su pulgar en aprobación.

-Oh Blaziken, muchas gracias, me salvaste –Exclamó feliz y aliviada Dalia.

-No fue nada –Respondió Blaziken feliz.

Salamence y Absol lucharon contra Mightyena y Weavile hasta dejarlos fuera de combate. Luego de un rato el antiguo equipo de Absol regresó en sí y huyeron rápidamente internándose en el bosque hasta perderse.

-¡Y no vuelvan! –Gritó Lopunny quien recién había llegado y comí un pastelito.

-Eres tan ruda –Contestó Lucario con sarcasmo.

-Tenía que aparecer en algún momento, a penas fui mencionada en este capítulo –Contestó dándole otra mordida a su pastelito.

-Oh, Absol ¡Estaba tan preocupada! –Liz corrió hasta su pokémon y lo abrazó llorando –Te busqué por todos lados y hasta pensé que tendría que olvidar el barco para buscar… ¡El barco! –Recordó rápidamente y comenzó a correr con todo su equipo detrás.

Por suerte Liz alcanzó el barco que la llevaría a Johto y todos abordaron rápidamente hasta que la entrenadora recordó algo muy importante.

-¡Las maletas! ¡No puede ser! ¡Olvide mis maletas! –Gritó asustada.

Absol miró a su entrenadora riendo un poco, aunque sea distraída él estaba muy feliz de tenerla a su lado pues sin ella jamás hubiera sido tan feliz en su vida y no hubiera encontrado unos amigos y a quienes llamar familia y su hogar. Con ese pensamiento Absol cerró los ojos y se durmió sobre la cama de la habitación de Liz donde se encontraban, dentro del armario, las maletas de Liz que habían sido escondidas por Lopunny.

-Los quiero mucho a todos –Dijo Absol entre sus sueños con una sonrisa.

**Fin**

**Woa, terminé otro capítulo esto es increíble, agradezco mucho los reviews y a quienes pasaron y no comentaron también. Estoy muy feliz de poder encontrar tiempo para otro capítulo y pues, se responderán reviews. ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Salamence

**Capitulo 3: Salamence**

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece pues si lo hiciera (tendría una 3DS) no estaría escribiendo fic en esta página**.

**Salamence**

estaba Liz sentada en su habitación del barco. Sus pokémon estaban en sus pokeball cuando ella aburrida los liberó.

-Bien amigos, estoy aburrida, sí quieren pasear por el barco pueden hacerlo y sí alguien quiere acompañarme a tomar sol a la proa -Liz los miró a todos -¿alguien me acompaña?

Salamence, Blaziken y Absol dieron un paso adelante junto a Liz y esta les sonrio.

-pueden pasear por ahí -dijo Liz a los otros tres mientras salía de su habitación.

Ella llegó hasta la proa donde unos entrenadores luchaba y se sentó a mirar con Blaziken a un lado y Absol a otro.

-¡hey! -gritó un chico mayor que Liz -¿quieres luchar? Vi a ese pokémon dragón, sí es tuyo me gustaría una batalla dragón.

-Está bien -Liz se levantó y llamó a Salamence que daba vueltas alrededor del barco -vamos a luchar.

cuando se desocupó el campo de batalla Liz y el chico de nombre Alex se pusieron uno en cada extremo y se miraron fijamente. Salamence se puso delante de Liz y ambas esperaron a que Alex sacara a su pokémon.

-Adelante ¡Haxorus! -el pokémon mencionado salió de su pokeball emitiendo un estridente rugido.

-vaya que grita señor -dijo riendo Salamence.

-Te voy a enseñar una que otra cosa jovencita... -el haxorus abrió enormemente los ojos -¡¿E-Elena?! -gritó asombrado.

-Discúlpeme, pero ¿a quién le habla? -contestó confundida.

-¡Salamence usa garra dragón! -gritó Liz sin notar la conversación de los dragones.

Salamence voló y se acercó rápidamente a Haxorus quién lo esquivo y uso dragoaliento como su entrenador le había ordenado.

-¡Salamence esquiva! -Salamence no alcanzó a reaccionar y le llegó el ataque de lleno -¡Salamence! no importa, usa garra dragón nuevamente.

Salamence voló haciendo círculos y esquivo el dragoaliento de Haxorus hasta darle un golpe en la cara lo que el Haxorus enemigo aprovechó para golpear la cabeza de Salamence y esta cayó al piso adolorida. Haxorus estaba por golpearla cuando Liz volvió a gritar.

-¡Dragoaliento!

Salamence reaccionó y lanzó su increíble llamarada con toda la potencia que tenía derrotando a Haxorus y a Alex.

-viejo amigo, ya no estás para esto -sonrio a su pokémon y este le devolvió la sonrisa entendiendo -bien pequeña, has ganado justamente -Alex le entregó a Liz dinero por la batalla -buen combate.

-Lo mismo digo ¿puedo preguntarle algo además de esto? -miró interesada al joven.

-Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras -sonrio un poco.

-¿Cuántos años tiene tú Haxorus? Se veía bastante viejo.

-La verdad no lo sé, pero era el pokémon de mi padre antes de que falleciera -contestó nostálgico.

-Lo siento mucho -Dijo algo incómoda.

-No te preocupes, eso pasa, es parte de la vida -esbozo una sonrisa algo triste.

-Hem... Bueno supongo que debo irme -Liz dio media vuelta y sé sentó donde estaba antes.

Blaziken miró a la castaña y bebio un poco de jugo natural de bayas que le entregaron mientras Salamence volaba y pensaba.

-Ese Haxorus me dijo Elena, pero ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? -se preguntó confusa.

Mientras todos hacían lo suyo Lucario y Lopunny recorrían el barco.

-Sí tan sólo Dalia no sé hubiera ido no estaría sola con ese idiota. -decía en voz baja Lopunny.

ambos pokémon estaban sumergidos en un profundo e incómodo momento.

-he estado pensando, Lucario... -Lopunny intentaba iniciar una conversación.

-que milagro. -sé burló de inmediato su acompañante.

-Idiota -dijo bajito -te decía que hemos estado peleando desde que nos conocimos ¿por qué no hacemos las paces por lo menos mientras paseamos? -sonríe un poco.

-Está bien.

Nuevamente los rodeó ese silencio incómodo.

-¿qué te gusta...? ¿comer algo? -preguntó Lopunny buscando algún tema.

-La comida pokémon y las bayas frambu.

-¡Así que tú te comias las bayas frambu! -gritó enojada.

-¡Y que importa sí las como! Tú estás gorda.

-¡Retractate!

-¡Jamás! ¡Voy a comer las bayas que quedan!

-¡Ni lo creas!

Lucario corrió y Lopunny lo siguió corriendo igualmente.

Lucario volteó su cabeza y le sacó la lengua a Lopunny sin darse cuenta que frente a el pasaba un hombre y chocó contra él por accidente.

-Lo siento señor -Dijo avergonzado más el hombre sólo entendió gruñidos.

-me clavaste la pua de tú pecho en mi mano -el hombre tomó su mano con la otra mientras corría sangre.

-Lo lamentamos mucho señor -Dijo Lopunny mirando asustada al hombre.

-¡Mi-Mi pokeball! ¡Haxorus! -gritó asustado mirando a todos lados.

Lopunny y Lucario miraron confundidos al hombre sin haberse dado cuenta de que traía una pokeball en su mano la cual tiró al sentir la púa de Lucario en esta.

-¿qué hacemos ahora Lucario? -preguntó asustada a su compañero.

Lucario elevó sus hombros dando señal de no tener idea y ambos miraron al hombre que chillaba por su pokeball.

-¡Haxorus! -gritó mientras miraba el piso preocupado.

Ni pokémon ni hombre sé dieron cuenta de la pokeball que rodaba por el pasillo hasta caer por una escalera de caracol, bajó por esta y llegó hasta la proa donde unos niños jugaban y notaron la esfera bajó sus pies.

-¡Una pokeball! -gritó alegre uno.

-¡Tal vez tenga un pokémon!

El primer chico la tomó con cuidado y la lanzó diciendo: "yo te elijo". La pokeball sé abrió y liberó al enorme y viejo Haxorus que estaba muy confuso con todo lo que pasaba hasta que vio a los niños viéndolo ilusionados.

-¿q-que pasó? -Preguntó extrañado.

-¡Genial! ¡Es un Haxorus! -bramó un chico feliz.

-Tal vez su entrenador lo perdió -comentó el otro preocupado.

-Juguemos con él mientras aparece su entrenador -El chico sacó una pokeball y de ella salió un Pochiyena -tengamos una batalla, tu con Haxorus y yo con Pochiyena.

El Pochiyena miró al Haxorus y salió corriendo asustado.

Haxorus ya estaba más confuso y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, debía encontrar al hijo de su entrenador pronto o esos niños podrían intentar llevárselo.

-¡Alex! -Gritó Haxorus llevando su pokeball en sus garras y corriendo por la proa -¡Alex!

Salamence volaba tranquila hasta que vio al confuso Haxorus con quién había peleado en la mañana.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó mientras bajaba.

-No lo sé, estaba con el hijo de mi entrenador y ahora no. -Miró a Salamence -Elena te ves igual de joven que cuando te conocí ¿Te atraparón? ¿Pero cómo?

-¿De qué hablas? Jamás te he visto en mi vida y tengo entrenadora desde que era un huevo.

Haxorus la miró bien y se dio cuenta de su confusión.

-Lo lamento mucho -Miró apenado -Te pareces a alguien que conocí hace tiempo.

-Ha bueno, pero si quiere le puedo ayudar a encontrar a su entrenador, los dragones se ayudan en especial a la tercera edad.

-No soy tan viejo como crees, pero acepto tu ayuda.

Ambos dragones bajaron hacia la sala de máquinas pues no conocían el barco.

Mientras Liz estaba con Blaziken tomando sol ambos con lentes oscuros y con jugos naturales bebiendo al mismo tiempo. Absol había decidido ir a dormir en la habitación de Liz.

-Blaze, tengo hambre ¿No quieres acompañarme dentro a comer algo? -preguntó levantándose.

Blaziken asintió y se levantó de su asiento.

Liz iba subiendo la escalera con Blaziken detrás, cuando chocó con Alex quién había bajado tan rápido qué casi la bota de no ser por Blaziken quién la tomó en la caída.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo rápidamente tratando de pasar nuevamente.

-Hey, calma -dijo Liz interponiendose en su camino -¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

-Mi pokeball cayó cuando un Lucario chocó contra mi y enterró la pua de su pecho en mi mano -contestó algo fastidiado -ahora debe ayudarme a buscarla junto a su novia Lopunny -Alex señaló tras él y Liz vio a sus pokémon.

-Esos son... -Dio un suspiro -Mis pokémon.

-Que quede claro, no soy su novia -Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pero sí no te entienden, amor mío -Dijo Lucario de forma burlona a lo que Lopunny le sacó la lengua.

-Tal vez esté por acá abajo ¿De donde se te cayó?

-Del piso de las habitaciones.

-Busquemos allá arriba.

El grupo subió y comenzó a buscar mientras Salamence y Haxorus hacían lo mismo.

-Y bueno ¿Quién es esa Elena qué tanto recuerda? -Preguntó Salamence para tratar de hacer un tema.

Pasaban cerca de unos calderos, los hombres que allí trabajaban miraban curiosos al par de dragones pero luego seguían con lo suyo sin darles mucha importancia.

-Bueno ella es una hembra que conocí hace mucho, cuando tenía tu edad.

_Un entrenador de dragones acababa de evolucionar a su Haxorus, su pokémon inicial, que por ser dragón se demoraba más que otros pokémon en evolucionar a su última forma._

_-Haxorus mira -El entrenador mostró a su Haxorus un paisaje increíble para cualquier dragón -Esta es la colina "Draco" cuyo nombre proviene de la gran variedad de pokémon dragón qué se encuentran aquí. Te dejaré un momento para que entrenes y compartas con más de los de tú especie, ten cuidado, son territoriales._

_Haxorus asintió y en cuanto su entrenador se fue comenzó a recorrer la colina viendo diferentes tipos de dragones. Hubo muchos lugares a los cuales no pudo acercarse por los territoriales pokémon que se encontraban ahí._

_Paseo y jugó por bastante rato hasta que cayó la noche y su entrenador no regresaba._

_El joven Haxorus había perdido su costumbre de vivir al aire libre desde que era un Axew por lo que no sabía donde ir en ese lugar lleno de pokémon territoriales._

_-Alguien por favor déjeme quedarme con usted, mi entrenador vendrá por mi mañana, se lo pido -Miró a todos lados._

_La noche comenzó a instalarse junto a la baja temperatura. Haxorus sintió el frío y no sabía donde ir hasta que algo descendió frente a él y pudo verla._

-La hembra más hermosa que jamás había visto -Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Muy linda? -Preguntó Salamence.

-La más linda -volvió a decir.

_Se acercó a Haxorus y lo miró un poco dudosa._

_-Dejaré que te quedes esta noche conmigo en mi cueva, pero mañana deberás irte en cuanto tu entrenador llegue. -Su vos sonaba muy arrogante según Haxorus._

_-Mu-Muchas gracias señorita -Haxorus hizo una pequeña reverencia._

_La Salamence suspiro y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Esos son modales de humanos, no es necesario hacer eso aquí._

_Haxorus siguió a la Salamence que luego le diría se llamaba Elena: Un día mi madre escuchó ese nombre de un humano y le gustó. Respondió con simpleza._

_La cueva de Elena era muy grande y no había quien se acercara a ella por el miedo que le tenían. Era la más respetada de la colina después de un viejo Dragonite._

_Esa noche Elena había iniciado una fogata para ambos._

_-¿Por qué tú entrenador te dejó aquí? -Preguntó curiosa._

_-No lo sé, tal vez sea parte de algún entrenamiento._

_Pero el entrenador de Haxorus no apareció y cada día esperaba en el mismo lugar que lo vio por última vez._

_Así pasaron dos semanas, cada noche iba con Elena para dormir y en el día esperaba sentado, impasible, imperturbable, con paciencia ganada desde que comenzó su entrenamiento._

_Al tercer día de la segunda semana en que Haxorus esperaba apareció nuevamente Elena._

_-Haxorus, quería preguntarte ¿por qué sigues esperando? Tú entrenador no llegará y los demás dragones están empezando a mirarte mal y a tratarte de débil._

_-No me importa que crean los otros dragones, yo sé que él volverá._

_Elena suspiro y se dio la vuelta caminando hasta su cueva. Haxorus la miró un momento y la siguió._

_-Supongo que sí me quedaré un tiempo aquí, no puedo permitir que me traten de débil -dijo caminando a su lado._

_-Bien. -Elena sonrio -Pero ahora tendrás que buscar tu propia cueva, los demás pokémon ya nos miran mal por todas las veces que te has quedado conmigo._

-Y pues me gané mi cueva y visitaba todos los días a Elena, nos enamorados y expresamos nuestro amor -Haxorus hizo comillas con sus dedos al final.

-eso fue mucha información.

-Un día mientras dormía con Elena un intruso entró en nuestra cueva y cuando estaba por atacarlo me di cuenta que era la pareja de mi entrenador junto a su hijo, ahí fue que me contaron que él había sido víctima de un accidente y falleció. Al parecer lo atropelló un hombre que conducía y hablaba con alguien y no se dio cuenta que mi entrenador cruzaba la calle.

-Lo siento mucho -Salamence se sintió triste pues se imaginó estar en su lugar y que le contaran de su entrenadora.

-Me pidieron cuidar al hijo de mi entrenador y Elena simplemente dejó que me fuera, desde entonces no la he visto, hasta que sentí que te parecías.

No se habían dado cuenta que estaban sentados hablando y que los hombres ya se habían ido a almorzar sin molestarlos. Salamence pensó en la historia un momento, meditando.

-¿Y no sabe que fue de ella? -Preguntó curiosa.

-Absolutamente nada -Contestó triste -a veces creo que debería pedirle a mi entrenador volver a la colina Draco para verla y pasar mis últimos días con ella. -suspiro.

-Yo lo ayudaré -Dijo decidida con una chispa de emoción en sus ojos extraordinaria -Sólo debo saber donde se encuentra la colina Draco, volaré hasta allá.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Y tú entrenadora? No te dejará ir sola.

-No se preocupe ella confía en mi.

-Sí es posible te agradecería un montón. La colina queda en unas islas más al norte, me hubiera gustado pedirle a mi entrenador ir pero no me entiende y va de urgencia a Johto. El viaje no es muy largo y de nuestro recorrido es a la derecha en línea recta ¿Crees poder pedirle a tú entrenadora ese favor?

-Ella confía plenamente en mi, vamos iré a preguntar.

Salamence se levantó y en cuanto lo hizo se encontró con Lucario, Lopunny y Blaziken.

-Los están buscando -Dijo Blaziken.

-Y nosotros a ellos -Salamence sonrio y los siguieron hasta subir.

Luego de un largo rato tratando de explicar a Liz, ella dio su aprobación para que la pokémon dragón fuese en el viaje por Haxorus.

-¡Iré de inmediato! ¡Sí hay suerte nos veremos en la noche!

Salamence abrió sus alas y desde la proa del barco comenzó a volar y a tomar velocidad a medida que ganaba altitud. Luego de un rato dejó de ver el barco y su silueta lo que le dio a pensar de que ya no había vuelta atrás hasta encontrar la isla.

Entrada la tarde pudo distinguir muchos pokémon que volaban cerca de una isla. En el centro de la isla se podía ver claramente una gran ciudad y alrededor pueblos y muchas áreas de campo. En él mar se apreciaban barcos como sí fuesen las chispas de chocolate en una galleta.

Salamence descendió y mientras lo hacía se dirigió a una colina rodeada de dragones. Al hacerlo todos la miraron desconfiados.

-Disculpen, yo... -Se sintió intimidada por la cantidad de ojos que la inspeccionaban con curiosidad y recelo -Yo... Bueno busco a una Salamence, su nombre es Elena.

Los pokémon comenzaron a murmurar entre sí y de entre ellos se acercó un joven y fuerte Hydragon que la miró arrogante.

-¿Elena? Fue una dragona muy conocida por aquí ¿Qué deseas de ella? -El inexpresivo rostro que presentó mientras hablaba dejó confundida a Salamence.

-Deseo hablar con ella, conocí a quién fue su pareja y está preocupado por ella, por desgracia no puede venir.-Salamence trató de parecer tranquila pero se sentía muy nerviosa.

-Vaya, al parecer conociste al Haxorus de la historia -Los dragones comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos -Deberás llevarle malas noticias entonces.

-¿A qué te refieres con "la leyenda" y las malas noticias? -Salamence miró a todos lados, sentía que todos hablaban de ella.

-La historia era sobre el Haxorus que fue abandonado y enamoró a la hembra más fuerte para dejarla sola a cambio de otro entrenador ¡Justamente cuando estaba embarazada!

Esas palabras impactaron a Salamence que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿¡Dónde está ella!? ¡Haxorus debe saber que fue padre!

-Desgraciadamente pequeña, ella cuando quedaban pocos días para poner el huevo se fue a buscar a Haxorus y nunca volvió, nadie la ha visto desde aquel día y se convirtió en una historia famosa en nuestra tribu.

-¿Realmente nadie la vio? ¿Su hijo no volvió?

-Jamás volvió.

A Salamence sólo le quedó devolverse triste y contarle lo ocurrido a Haxorus.

Llegó a la noche y al contarle a Haxorus este se puso muy triste por lo que decidió dejarlo sólo y volver con su entrenadora que la esperaba.

-Hay Salamence, diste un largo viaje por otro pokémon dragón, debes estar cansada -Liz acarició la cabeza de la pokémon -¿Nunca te conté cómo te encontré?

Salamence negó con la cabeza.

-Pues es interesante porque eres igual a tú madre.

En ese momento Haxorus quién estaba en la habitación con su entrenador abrió enormemente los ojos y la boca.

-Sa-Salamence, ella es mi hija.

Fue lo último que se escuchó aquella noche, de cualquier manera era algo que Haxorus había sentido del primer momento pero jamás supo que era. Él siempre supo que tuvo un huevo y siempre supo que sea como sea conocería a su hija, el reflejo de su madre junto a la personalidad de su padre, eso es algo que no necesita pruebas pues todo padre, en especial tipo dragón, lo sabe.

Fin

**Comenzando con los anuncios del día de hoy quisiera primero agradecer a los que leen y dejan review y a los que leen y se ocultan tras el lado oscuro de su pc (chan chan!)**

**Entre otras noticias... **

**Algo importante que quisiera decirles es sobre este capitulo y probablemente los siguientes.**

**Todo este capitulo fue escrito y sí hay suerte subido desde mi celular o móvil o como le digan en su país, por lo que sí se sube bien estaría comenzando a subir de forma más continúa.**

**Ventajas: puedo escribir donde sea.**

**Desventajas: para mi por lo menos me hace escribir más lento y con posiblemente mayor cantidad de faltas ortográficas por el auto corrector que me cambia muchas palabras pero me encargare de revisar bien antes de subir.**

**Otra cosa. Resulta que no tengo idea de cuanto escribí así que no sé si este capitulo es más largo o más corto que los otros.**

**Sin más que decir agradezco los comentarios y sí alguien quiere saber con que aplicación trabajé en este capitulo o sobre alguna duda o corrección que deban hacerme lo pueden dejar en un review o en su defecto (no tengan vergüenza) pueden dejarlo en un Pm.**

**Eso es todo por ahora nos leemos en otro capitulo ¡Adiós!**


	4. Lopunny

**Hola! Bueno sólo quería saludar antes que nada y a lo siguiente!**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene el doble de palabras que los otros OwO no sé por que (9.9) (6.6)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece porque si lo hiciera no escribiría fic en esta página.**

**Lopunny**

Aquella mañana, no sé había visto a Salamence en todo el día, al parecer su nuevo amigo Haxorus quería estar más tiempo con ella y conversar antes de que tuvieran que irse.

Dalia había estado todo el día anterior y este leyendo en la biblioteca, un libro le había interesado y pareciera que no saldría de ahí hasta terminar.

Lopunny paseaba sola ya que los demás del equipo se quedaron entrenando con Liz. Según la chica: "entre más cerca estemos de Kanto debemos estar más preparados".

La noche anterior con Liz habían visto una película llamada "Titanic" lo que dejó a la pokémon algo temerosa acerca del barco y revisaba por posibles salidas de emergencia.

-Este barco es demasiado grande -Suspiro.

Comenzó a entrar en puertas al azar hasta que encontró el comedor que más parecía un restaurante con entretenimiento.

Lopunny se quedó en la puerta viendo y apareció en el escenario una chica rubia con una Lilligant y una Kirlia dando un show que parecía de concurso pokémon cómo los que pasaban por televisión, pensó ella.

Cuando el show terminó un hombre con un bigote demasiado largo apareció en el escenario con un micrófono.

-¡Un gran aplauso a la bella Rosa junto a sus lindas pokémon Lilligant y Kirlia! ¡Son unas bellezas!

Las tres hicieron reverencias y Lopunny quedó maravillada con el espectáculo, ella desde que era Buneary había entrenado sólo para pelear pero ver de ves en cuando pokémon que demostraron tanta gracia y belleza era algo increíble para ella, jamás había visto en vivo y en directo algo así.

Lopunny iba a hablar con las pokémon cuando sintió una especie de pelo mojado en su espalda lo que le dio asco y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Lucario que pasó una toalla por su espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí y por qué hiciste eso? -Preguntó confundida.

-Me dijeron que viniera a buscarte y esa toalla tenía sudor mío, tienes que ir a entrenar con Dalia y Liz.

Lopunny intentó limpiar su espalda desesperada por la revelación que le hizo Lucario sobre lo que había en ella.

-¡Eres un asqueroso! -Gritó enojada.

-Ya, no grites, llamas la atención de todos -Lucario pasó su brazo rodeando los hombros de Lopunny y señalando al frente.

Lopunny pudo ver como todos los del restaurante los estaban mirando.

-¿Qué son esos pokémon?

-No lo sé pero uno es un Lucario.

-¿Cómo el de la película?

-¡Sí! ¡Es un Lucario! Me encantaría tener uno.

La gente se paró de sus asientos y rodearon al par de pokémon.

Lopunny se sintió frustrada pues todos la rodeaban sólo por Lucario.

Lucario sacó su brazo de los hombros de Lopunny y se puso un poco a la defensiva, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Hey, ya paren ¿No ven qué los ponen nerviosos? Además, ni siquiera notaron a la hermosa Lopunny por estar viendo a ese Lucario -La chica rubia se acercó y todos le dieron espacio.

A Lopunny le brillaron los ojos algo que no pasó desapercibido por Lucario quién relajó un poco el cuerpo.

La chica rubia se les acercó y detrás de ella venían Kirlia y Lilligant. Lilligant sé movía de forma fina pero su rostro reflejaba un poco de molestia que Lopunny no supo entender, mientras que Kirlia caminaba normal solo que una bufanda cubría gran parte de su cara.

-Hola jóvenes -La chica hizo una reverencia y tomó delicadamente la mano de Lopunny -Mi nombre es Rosa, soy una coordinadora y ests es mi acompañante Lilligant -La pokémon miró a Lopunny y desvío la mirada de inmediato a lo que su entrenadora no se dio cuenta -y a su lado está Kirlia -El pokémon hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Oh es un gusto conocerlos, vi su show fue magnífico, tenían tanta elegancia y desplante -Dijo feliz Lopunny.

Desgraciadamente había quién no compartía sus ideas ya que Lilligant sólo la miró de forma altiva y desvío la mirada.

-Tal vez es lo más cerca que estés de un show así, viéndote veo la poca elegancia que posee la brutalidad de un pokémon para luchar -Lilligant miró hacia al lado y se fijo en Lucario -A diferencia de este chico se puede ver el porte y la fuerza que sólo tienen ciertos pokémon -Comentó sonrojada.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no tengo elegancia? imitación barata de Bellosom, tampoco soy bruta solo sé que puedo sacar pétalo por pétalo tu corona -Contestó muy enojada Lopunny.

Kirlia comenzó a reír disimuladamente pero no lo suficiente para evitar que Lilligant le diera una mirada asesina.

-Dame esos cinco amiga -dijo Lopunny extendiendo la mano a lo que Kirlia contestó chocando con la suya sonrojada -Bueno, en nuestro caso serían solamente tres -Dijo sonriendo viendo los dedos de Kirlia y los suyos.

-No me importa lo que ustedes digan -Se tomó del brazo de Lucario y lo rodeo completamente -Este es el único con verdadera elegancia en este lugar además de mi -Miró a Kirlia enojada.

-La verdad es que yo no... -Lucario Sintió el aroma de Lilligant y dejó de hablar -Vaya huele delicioso.

-Hay pero que lindos, el Lilligant de Rosa y el Lucario se enamoraron -gritó una persona y todos lo siguieron con un "aaaaw" de ternura.

-Oh vaya -Dijo Lucario separandose de Lilligant con cuidado para que no se enterrara la pua de su mano en alguna parte de la pokémon.

-Lopunny debes ir a entrenar -dijo sonrojado y rascando un poco su nuca.

Lopunny no le dijo nada más e hizo una reverencia a Rosa y a Kirlia luego dio media vuelta sin mirar a Lilligant o a Lucario.

Caminaba muy rápido y con ambas manos a los lados mientras murmuraba algunas cosas con la cabeza agachada.

-Oye, Lopunny ¿Estás enojada por lo de Lilligant? -Preguntó Lucario que iba detrás de ella.

Lopunny hizo como que no lo escuchaba y siguió caminando solamente que esta vez en silencio.

Llegaron rápidamente al gimnasio donde los esperaba Liz junto a Blaziken algo cansados ambos.

-Vamos por favor, a entrenar Lopunny y quiero que Lucario y Blaziken peleen mientras estoy con ella ¡Absol! Tú tendrás que correr a lo largo del gimnasio y caminar a lo ancho, ve haciendo rectángulos y por último, Dalia, necesito que practiques hipnosis y come sueños, los necesitaremos mucho -La hora de entrenamiento con Liz era muy cansadora pero ella entrenaba con ellos lo que los hacía sentir que al menos ella sufría tanto o más como ellos.

-Comenzáremos trotando para calentar y luego enlongaremos ¿ok? -Lopunny asintió -Hey ¿Qué te sucede? Te noto decaída -Preguntó Liz preocupada.

Lopunny sacudió su cabeza y se animó completamente.

-Bien, si es así es mejor que comencemos, pero recuerda cualquier cosa puedes decírmelo.

Lopunny asintió y ambas comenzaron a trotar.

Luego de enlongar comenzaron a practicar resistencia en lo que ambas se cansaron mucho y luego para terminar comenzaron a practicar patadas y golpes de puños.

Lucario desvió un momento la mirada de su pelea para ver a Lopunny preocupado a lo que Blaziken detuvo su patada a un centímetro de la cara de Lucario y suspiró bajando su pierna.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Lopunny? -Preguntó algo enojado.

-Yo no le hice nada, ella se enojó por una estupidez y con una pokémon que apenas vimos y ve tu a saber por que razón ya no me habla.

-¿Qué pokémon? -Preguntó Blaziken.

En eso se ve a una pokémon que entra con cuidado al gimnasio y detrás de ella se ve a un pokémon y a una chica.

-oh, pero miren la cantidad de pokémon increíbles que hay aquí. -Dijo alegre Rosa y sé acercó a Liz y a Lopunny -¿Esa Lopunny es tuya?

-Un momentito por favor -Dijo Liz jadeando cansada. Sus ojos azules pasaron alrededor del gimnasio y vio a sus pokémon -¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Hemos terminado! -Miró a Rosa -Sí ella es mi Lopunny -contestó sonriendo.

-Gracias a Arceus -Dijo Absol cayendo cansado al escuchar el grito de su entrenadora.

-Vamos Lucario, caminemos un poco para recuperar energía y luego ya sabes, Liz nos obligará a bañarnos. -Blaziken tiritó al decir lo último y Lucario rió.

-Bueno, debe ser por que eres tipo fuego.

Mientras caminaban pasó Lilligant y se puso frente a los chicos.

-Buen día -Hizo una reverencia -Sir Lucario y compañía.

-ah eres tú -dijo algo incómodo Lucario.

-Sí me disculpan "compañía" tiene que ir con su entrenadora.

Blaziken se fue y se colocó tras Liz con los brazos cruzados viendo a Rosa y a Kirlia.

-Bueno, resulta que mi Lilligant y mi Kirlia querían venir a ver a tú Lopunny y a tú Lucario, los conocieron esta mañana y pues les agradan. -Dijo Rosa sonriendo.

-¿De verdad? Eso es genial.

-Soy una coordinadora y la verdad es que tú Lopunny es muy bella y...

Lopunny dejó de prestarle atención a Rosa y fue con Kirlia.

-Hola, tanto tiempo -Lopunny sonríe a Kirlia.

-Ho-Hola -Su vos era apenas audible.

-Eres muy tímida y con esa bufanda te entiendo menos.

Kirlia se sonrojo y bajó la mirada asintiendo.

-Oye, estoy un poco sudorosa por todo el ejercicio, le diré a mi entrenadora que me voy a bañar y luego damos una vuelta ¿Te parece bien?

Kirlia asintió con la cabeza de forma más animada y abriendo los ojos feliz.

Lopunny se acercó a Liz y le hizo gestos de que se iba a bañar a lo que su entrenadora asintió y siguió conversando.

Mientras iba caminando vio a Lucario y a Lilligant. La pokémon se le acercó a Lopunny y tomó de la mano a Lucario.

-Pero mira si te ves más bulgar cubierta de sudor, como te digo, sólo algunos pokémon tienen la capacidad de verse elegantes a cualquier hora -Dijo altiva.

-Hola. -Dijo fastidiada Lopunny -Lucario, deberías ir a lavarte el sudor ¿No crees? -Su vos sonaba algo enojada y miró a otro lado.

Lucario se sonrojó y se separó de Lilligant para ponerse al lado de Lopunny.

-Bueno Lilligant debemos irnos, estamos un poco sucios ¡Nos vemos!

Lucario tomó a Lopunny de la mano y comenzó a correr fuera del gimnasio. Lopunny sonríe un poco pero cuando Lucario la ve vuelve a poner su expresión de enojo.

Corriendo llegaron a la habitación de Liz y ahí descansaron.

-Yo me baño después de ti -Dijo Lucario y encendió la televisión de la habitación.

Lopunny simplemente asintió y se dirigió al baño pero antes de que entrara Lucario la tomó del hombro.

-Se que estás enojada conmigo, perdón por lo que sea que haya echo -La miró a los ojos, eran rojo contra rojo.

-Una disculpa por algo que no sabes no me sirve de mucho. -Lopunny se separó de él y entró al baño.

Puso agua tibia, un poco más caliente y se metió con cuidado.

Mientras pensaba y se terminaba de limpiar el cuerpo.

Estuvo bastante tiempo cuando salió y vació la bañera. Tras ella entró Lucario quién iba a decir algo pero se lo guardó.

Ella se terminó de secar el cuerpo y comenzó a cepillar sus orejas cuando Lucario salió con la toalla en los hombros y se tiró sobre la cama de Liz viendo la televisión.

-Los humanos ven cosas tan raras -Comentó viendo sin mucho interés lo que había.

-Todos sus programas son iguales, aunque anoche vi una película de un barco, salía una Gardevoir de clase alta llamada Rose y un Gallade muy de clase baja llamado Jack en un barco, que se hundía, era buena, pero la Gardevoir pudo dejar que Gallade se salvara pero no lo hizo.

-Si te escuché gritando junto a Liz "¡Salva a Jack maldita sea! ¡Hay espacio para ambos en la madera! -Dijo riendo -Pero... -Se puso serio -¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo? ¿Estabas celosa de que Lilligant me abrazó del brazo? -Preguntó de forma inocente.

-Claro que no, es sólo que... Ella me dijo lo que le dio la gana y tú no me defendiste, no dijiste nada, te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo y aunque peleamos creí que al menos te agradaba.

-Sí me agradas, pero cuando iba a decir algo, me quedé embobado con el olor que desprende la flor de su cabeza.

-¿Entonces sólo por eso dejaste que me tratara de bulgar y de bruta cuando apenas le había hablado?

-Se que no es excusa, pero sí te digo la verdad es que a mi... Me da algo de vergüenza tratar con chicas excepto contigo porque te considero como una especie de compañera con mal carácter, no como una chica en si -Lucario tocó la oreja de Lopunny por la parte más esponjosa.

-¡No toques mis orejas! -Lopunny le dio una espléndida patada en la cara a Lucario.

Lucario se cayó de espalda y chocó su cabeza con el respaldo de la cama.

-¡Si eres bruta y sin elegancia!

Lucario se tiró sobre ella y comenzó a tirar sus orejas mientras Lopunny intentaba alejar la pua del pecho de Lucario que estaba por enterrarse en algún lado de su cara, tratando de soportar el peso de Lucario junto al dolor de sus orejas.

No se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió y Liz entró junto a Blaziken.

-¿No te recuerda cuando eran Riolu y Buneary y peleaban de la misma forma?

Blaziken suspiró, luego de la primera semana en que Lopunny y Lucario estuvieron juntos como Buneary y Riolu respectivamente se peleaban por a quién quería más Liz.

-De cualquier forma siempre me quiso más a mi que a cualquier otro -Pensó riendo.

Liz tomó a Lucario y lo separó de Lopunny dejándolo a un lado de la cama.

-Lopunny, estaba hablando con Rosa y resulta que quiere una batalla pokémon en la que yo te use a ti y ella a su Lilligant, pero todo tiene que ser muy elegante -dijo haciendo una mala imitación de mayordomo.

-¿Elegante? -Preguntó Lopunny mirando a Blaziken.

-Tendremos que vestirnos con ropa "elegantosa" -dijo Liz haciendo comillas con sus dedos -Al menos se cocer, por que no tengo ni un poco de ropa elegantosa para ti.

-¿Pero con ropa elegantosa no me será más difícil pelear? -Preguntó dudosa.

-Supongo que Rosa quería que estuvieras en igualdad de condiciones con Lilligant -Dijo Blaziken.

Lucario se había sentado con las patas cruzadas en el piso mirando extrañado a Liz.

-Ya sabes, podrás tapar la boca de esa florsita -Dijo Liz guiñando su ojo a Lopunny.

Lopunny se levantó de un salto de la cama y asintió, ambas pusieron una mano en su cadera y con la otra hicieron el signo de "amor y paz".

-¡Vamos Lopunny voy a hacer tú traje mientras tú vas a entrenar con tú maestro en elegancia!

Liz abrió la puerta y apareció Kirlia quién saludó a Lopunny con la mano.

-Hola Kirlia ¿Me ayudarás? -Preguntó Lopunny confusa.

Kirlia asintió y caminó hacia afuera con Lopunny detrás hasta llegar al gimnasio y se sacó la bufanda.

-Vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento de elegancia en batalla -Kirlia estaba serio y sonrojado.

-¿Eres macho? -Preguntó Lopunny confusa.

Kirlia asintió y rió un poco.

-Mi coordinadora me dio esta bufanda para que no se viera mi rostro y no se notara que soy macho al bajar del escenario.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó confusa.

-Digamos que simplemente me atrapó queriendo una Gardevoir y se dio cuenta luego de mi sexo. -Kirlia estaba muy apenado -Pero comencemos con el entrenamiento.

Lopunny vio maravillada a Kirlia con sus movimientos y ella trató de imitarlos y cuando terminaron se sentaron en el piso a descansar.

-Fue un entrenamiento muy bueno, tienes más elegancia y gracia que Lilligant. -Comentó sonrojado. -Y-y E-eres muy fuerte y bo-bonita así que probablemente ganes. -Se había puesto muy nervioso.

-Tu eres genial, no tienes la delicadeza de Gardevoir tú debes ser un fuerte Gallade -Lopunny lo vio con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría ser Gallade, pero mi coordinadora sólo busca elementos que sirvan para su espectáculo, no necesita fuerza, necesita belleza.

-Pero la fuerza también puede ser belleza y eso es lo que vamos a demostrar esta noche ¿no? -Kirlia asintió y sonrió.

-Aunque si logro encontrar la piedra que me convierta en Gallade mi coordinadora dijo que me dejaría serlo.

Lopunny levantó un poco más sus orejas, estaba recordando algo.

-Bien, creo que debemos ir con Liz para la batalla. -Lopunny le extendió la mano a Kirlia y este la tomó levantándose del suelo. -Quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué necesitas saber?

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Esto es estar en contra de tú entrenadora y tu compañera de equipo.

-Sí, es sólo que tampoco me agrada Lilligant y cuando le contestaste de esa forma, en ese momento tú comenzaste a agradarme mucho -Se sonrojó mucho. -A-Además quiero que mi coordinadora aprenda algo de la tuya.

Lopunny sonrió y con cuidado le soltó la mano.

-Eres muy lindo.

Kirlia, que ya estaba rojo, cambió completamente su color a un rojo muy fuerte.

-G-Gracias.

Ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de Liz y cuando llegaron la encontraron estirando su espalda y haciendo sonar sus dedos de las manos a lo que Blaziken le dio un manotazo.

-Hay ya paro, sólo tenías que decírmelo -Dijo frustrada.

Blaziken gruñó en respuesta y soltó un resoplido.

-Bien Lopunny tengo listo tú traje.

Lopunny entró al baño con Liz y cuando salieron ambas tenían puestos unos vestidos.

-Aquí podemos ver que Lopunny luce un espléndido vestido que esperamos damas y caballeros dure hasta el término de la batalla. Podemos apreciar un increíble color carmesí en todo el vestido con vuelos en blanco en la parte inferior y una cinta blanca a la altura de la cintura y para sus orejas una preciosa cinta carmesí en una de estas terminando con el atuendo en forma de vestido de "Mega-Gardevoir" -Relataba Liz jugando.

-Y vemos a Liz con un vestido carmesí con manchas de helado de chocolate tapadas con cintas blancas. -Dijo a su vez Lopunny riendo a lo que los demás la secundaron y Liz no entendía.

-¿De qué se ríen? Bueno, no importa.

Lucario entró en la habitación y se paró junto a Blaziken y Kirlia mirando a Lopunny.

-Se ve muy bella -Dijeron Kirlia y Lucario al mismo tiempo por lo que se quedaron mirando un momento.

-Bien vamos todos rápido, a pero antes -Liz sacó unas corbatas de moño y se las puso a cada uno de los machos de su equipo. -¡Somos el equipo más Elegantoso que hay!

-¿Sabrá que Elegantoso no es una palabra? -Preguntó Lucario a Blaziken.

-No lo sé, pero espero que no lo diga frente a Rosa. -Contestó tapando su cara con una garra.

Absol fue el primero en salir con su corbata al cuello y afuera se encontró con Dalia y Salamence.

-¿Qué pasó? En todo el día -Preguntó extrañada Salamence.

-Te hago un resumen. -contestó Absol -Esta mañana Lopunny paseaba se encontró en un show a una Lilligant que la trató mal y estaba tras Lucario, Lopunny se enojó porque Lucario no la defendió, se hizo amiga de un Kirlia que pensaba era hembra pero no era así, habló de la película Titanic cuando estaba sola con Lucario y luego fue retada a una batalla de concurso pero tiene que ser elegante contra Lilligant.

-Ok ¡Vamos a ver! Un momento ¡¿Si estaban Lucario y Lopunny solos como supiste de que hablaban?!

Dalia, Salamence y Absol siguieron a los demás al gimnasio que había sido decorado y las sillas estaban llenas de personas.

Liz miró a Rosa algo confusa por la enorme cantidad de público, entre personas y pokémon.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente? -Preguntó algo incómoda Liz, no le gustaba salir en público.

-Es parte de un espectáculo, vivo de mi público y esto será especial para ellos, verán a una entrenadora de supuestamente alto calibre perder contra una coordinadora y su elegante pokémon.

Liz notó el increíble cambio de actitud de Rosa y se enojó bastante, la estaba utilizando para ganar gente para su show y eso era algo que ella no iba a permitir.

-A eso me refería -Dijo suspirando Kirlia junto a Dalia.

-No te preocupes, yo se que ellas podrán -Contestó Dalia y Blaziken levantó su garra a modo de estar de acuerdo.

Lucario sin embargo estaba muy serio, sentado de patas cruzadas en una silla.

-¡Supongo que yo inicio! -Gritó Rosa más para el público que para Liz y sacó a su Lilligant quién salió entre pétalos.

Lilligant estaba llena de joyas finas y su vestido estaba arreglado a más no poder. Al presentarse hizo una reverencia al público y a Liz lo que dejó al público aplaudiendo.

-¡Muy bien! Adelante ¡Lopunny!

De la pokeball salió Lopunny entre estrellas y giró un poco para luego hacer una reverencia.

-Lopunny confío en ti y tú debes hacer lo mismo por mi.

Lopunny asintió y se puso en posición.

-Se esforzaron en tú vestido, lastima que no lo luzcas.

Lopunny ignoró ese comentario y colocó sus manos juntas mezclando los ponpones de sus manos haciendo que pareciera sólo uno.

-Lilligant usa dulce aroma.

Lilligant comenzó a girar y soltar dulce aroma mientras bailaba un polvo rosa la cubría.

-Querida Lopunny usa tú elegante patada salto.

-Eso no es elegante -Gritó Rosa.

Lopunny se acercó corriendo y dio un enorme salto que dio justo en la cara de Lilligant quién por los giros no se dio cuenta y lo recibió de lleno. Lopunny cayó dando una vuelta y colocó sus manos donde estaban sobre su regazo juntas.

El público comenzó a aplaudir por la espléndida patada y la gracia de la caída.

-Lilligant usa luz solar.

Lilligant cargaba atontada el ataque.

-Querida Lopunny usa puño drenaje.

Lopunny corrió y Lilligant asustada se agachó y cubrió su cabeza a lo que Lopunny le dio un toque empujandola y comenzó a reír por la caída que tuvo Lilligant mientras tapaba su boca con el algodón de sus manos.

El público reía junto a Lopunny y Lilligant se levantó indignada para usar un potente rayo solar que le dio de lleno a Lopunny en la espalda botando a la pobre y rasgando su vestido.

Lopunny tocó su espalda y notó las telas rotas y lo peor fueron sus orejas.

Lopunny se levantó con dificultad mientras Lilligant respiraba cansada.

Lopunny se sacó el vestido y se lo dejó a Liz.

-Lopunny usa bote.

Lopunny comenzó a saltar hasta que en el salto más alto golpeó a Lilligant y luego con cuidado devolvió su pierna y viendo a su contrincante debilitada comenzó a hacer reverencias al público quienes aplaudieron muy emocionados.

-Muy bien Lopunny.

Liz comenzó a saludar al público y tomó la mano de Lopunny haciendo ambas una reverencia que enloquecio al público.

Lopunny y Liz le dieron la mano a Lilligant y a Rosa aunque estas no estaban muy contentas y se fueron rápido.

-Querida Kirlia, vámonos -Gritó Rosa a Kirlia.

Kirlia negó con la cabeza enojado y le devolvió la bufanda a Rosa.

-No soy hembra y no quiero hacer show, quiero pelear como Lopunny y volverme Gallade. -Dijo por telepatia a lo que Rosa se enojó más.

-Has lo que quieras. -Tiró la pokeball de Kirlia y lo liberó.

Rosa y Lilligant se fueron indignadas a su habitación mientras el público comenzaba a desocupar y a felicitar a Liz y a Lopunny.

-Lo hiciste muy bien -Dijo Kirlia a Lopunny.

-Todo gracias a ti, aunque lamento que tú coordinadora te haya liberado -comentó apenada.

-No te preocupes, lo necesitaba, desde ahora viajare sólo para fortalecerme y espero el momento en que nos volvamos a ver.

Lopunny recordó algo importante y corrió a la habitación de Liz.

-Espera ahí por favor -Gritó.

Luego de registrar un rato volvió con Kirlia.

-Mañana el barco llega a Johto y no nos veremos en un tiempo pero quiero que tengas algo, mi entrenadora siempre guarda lo que encuentra y cree que puede ser útil.

Lopunny tomó la mano de Kirlia y en ella dejó lo que para él pareció un collar pero al verlo bien se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-E-Es l-la... -Dijo asombrado.

-Sí, la piedra que te volverá Gallade, guardala bien hasta que sientas que debes evolucionar.

Kirlia asintió enérgico y le dio las gracias. Lopunny lo abrazó y este correspondió el abrazo sonrojado.

-Ejem, ya es muy tarde -Lucario habló y ellos se separaron -Lopunny, mañana partimos temprano y debes ir a dormir.

Lopunny lo miró extrañada por su actitud y luego asintió.

Se despidió de Kirlia y todo el grupo de Liz se fue a la habitación de la chica.

En la noche Lucario estaba sentado en la cama de Liz con la televisión encendida pero sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Estabas celoso -Dijo Lopunny riendo.

-Claro que no, eres una orejona y floja de seguro nos retrasarias sí no te dormias temprano.

-Hay sí por supuesto -Dijo con sacarsmo sentándose a su lado. -¿Lo recordaste cuando abracé a Kirlia?

-Me preguntaba si Kirlia no se sintió aplastado al abrazar a una gorda Miltank como tú. -Se rió y más cuando vio la cara de Lopunny -¿Liz ya salió del baño?

-No, se va a demorar un rato.

-Oye, lo hiciste muy bien hoy y quería decirte que para no tener elegancia y ser una bruta, le estampaste la pata en la cara a Lilligant y fue muy gracioso cuando la botaste.

-¿Viste toda la pelea?

-Pues sí, estuvo muy buena.

Lopunny sonríe y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse de a poco mientras bostezaba y veía la televisión. Cuando se quedó totalmente dormida Lucario la levanta con cuidado para no despertarla y la tapa con una manta.

-Eres una tonta.

fue último que dijo antes de irse a dormir.

Fin

**Bueno esta vez quisiera agradecer review y follow y favorite y todo lo que se pueda agradecer.**

**El próximo capitulo es de Lucario y bueno me gustaría saber su opinión sobre los capítulos con un review.**

**Información importante de último minuto...**

**Se sabe que una persona feliz y saludable se comporta feliz y saludablemente con otros, si yo soy feliz exparso felicidad por el mundo! (arcoiris, arcoiris, arcoiris) un review ayuda a que una persona en el mundo sea feliz y ayude a los demás a ser felices xD además dar su opinión sobre el fic puede ser benéfico (contiene vitaminas de la "A" hasta la "Y" por desgracia aún no de la "Z") Así que los espero!**

**advertencia: un review que se envía mal puede provocar diversas alteraciones a la salud como diarrea extrema y problemas para ir al baño (¿?)**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
